Her Hero
by MasterCaster
Summary: Linka Loud comes face-to-face with her greatest fear and the only one who can save her is her brother, Loki. (Genderbend AU of "Their Hero").


**This is the genderbent sequel to my other story "Their Hero".**

17 year old, Loki Loud sat on the couch and typed away on his phone to his girlfriend. He was currently home alone with his 11 year old sister, Linka Loud who was making herself lunch in the kitchen.

Loki honestly enjoyed the silence of the house knowing that it doesn't happen often. He likes it even more that the only sibling with him is Linka since she yearns for silence as well every once in a while. Like that time where she bought those soundproof earbuds.

In the kitchen, Linka Loud was putting the finishing touches on her peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. She then grabbed a glass from the cabinet and the milk from the refrigerator.

After pouring the dairy beverage from into the glass, she placed the milk carton back into the fridge and grabbed her plate and glass of milk and began to walk towards the dining room until something in the kitchen caught her eye.

Loki was now watching tv. His arm propped on the armrest and his head in his hand. Loki started to slowly doze until he heard a loud crash and a scream.

"Linka?" thought Loki

The sound came from the kitchen. Was somebody in there with her?

Loki got up from the couch and raced towards the kitchen prepared for the possible intruder.

Upon entering the kitchen, Loki noticed that there was no intruder. He saw Linka on top of the counter looking scared.

"What's the matter, twerp?" asked Loki

Linka pointed toward the ground.

Loki looked down to see a shattered glass cup with milk everywhere and a broken plate on top of a sandwich.

"Oh, Linka. You didn't step on any glass, did you?" he asked

Linka quickly shook her head.

"Then what's wrong? Why do you look so..."

A sudden movement on the ground caught Loki's eye. He looked to see a tiny, gray mouse next to the broken plate nibbling on the sandwich.

"How did a mouse get in here?" thought Loki

Loki reaches his hand out towards Linka as a way of saying that he'll take care of this.

Loki grabbed another cup from the cabinet and a nearby magazine.

The mouse noticed Loki and got scared. It managed to run past the oldest Loud sibling and raced towards the dining room only to Ben stopped in its tracks by the family cat.

Clover hissed at the mouse.

Taking advantage of the moment, Loki quickly places the cup onto the mouse and slid the magazine underneath.

"Nice try, Mickey!" said Loki

Loki stepped outside and let the mouse out of the cup. The small rodent began to run up the walkway and went on the side walk.

Loki stepped back into the house to see Clover sitting in front of him.

"Fine." said Loki as he stepped out of the way of the door.

"Just don't get lost."

Clover ran outside and began to chase the mouse down the street.

Loki closed the door and walked back into the kitchen to see Linka still on top of the counter looking more calm than she was a few minutes ago.

"We're good now. Leif is gonna have to set up some traps when he gets home." Loki stated

Loki began to clean up the kitchen floor starting with the sandwich and broken plate. He then carefully discarded the broken glass and wiped up the milk. Loki washed his hands right after.

"There you go." Loki told Linka as he walked back into the Living room.

Loki suddenly felt a two arms wrap around him. He turned his head to see Linka hugging him.

He took a deep breath.

"You're okay now, Linka." said Loki

Linka just tightened her hug.

Loki shook his head and walked towards the couch only for Linka to follow along, still hugging him.

"..."

Loki finally sat on the couch only for Linka to lean against him, still hugging him.

"Whatever." said Loki

Loki net back on his phone as Linka changed the channel on the tv.

Sometime later, Loki heared soft breathing and saw that Linka fell asleep.

Loki just shook his head and smiled.

He took a picture of him and his little sister and sent the picture to his girlfriend, Bebe Santiago.

A few seconds later, Bebe texted back.

" **Awwww! You're such a good brother!** "

Loki looked down to his little sister one more time and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Since Cliff the Cat doesn't have a canon genderbend name, I decided to call her Clover.**


End file.
